New Years' Resolutions
by ChocolateFrogCard
Summary: The twelve NextGen Weasleys write resolutions to themselves. I know it's not near New Years' Day yet, but it popped into my head.


All twelve of the Weasleys, mostly unbeknownst to each other, are writing New Years' Resolutions at _exactly _the same time.

Victoire is writing hers because she needs a goal; something to accomplish. After all, she already graduated from Hogwarts with perfect N.E.W.T.s, and she's already engaged to the love of her life, Teddy. So, now her resolution is to try _not_ to turn into a bossy control freak, even though her wedding is only four months away and it must be absolutely perfect.

Dominique actually likes writing these things; she is writing hers because it reminds her what her true ideals are, and not to be superficial and shallow. This year, she promises herself that she will be less self-absorbed and stop complaining about her looks so much; she will accept herself for who she is.

Louis thinks resolutions are stupid; he knows his won't even last through January anyway. But he's doing it because it's a Weasley tradition, and he supposes it won't hurt to try and make a change for once. He tells himself that no matter how much he wants to, this year he will not turn in his homework late _and_ he will stop using crappy pick-up lines that he learned from James and Fred. Then he laughs to himself; fat chance of that happening.

Molly writes hers as a reminder to herself, just like everything else that she jots down on her calendar and her notepad on her desk, neat and clean and organized and purposeful. Molly knows she's responsible enough already; this year her only goal is to spend more time with her family, especially her Nana Molly, because she's itching to learn some new recipes for her own kitchen.

Lucy needs to remind herself of things or else she'll never remember them and it'll be just another thing that she should have done but she never got around to doing. So, she tells herself that in the New Year, she'll write thank-you notes to every single person that ever gets her a present. Then, because that doesn't seem like enough, she says that she'll clean her house every week. And visit her sister and her parents just as often.

Roxanne writes hers every year; it's routine for her. She doesn't only write them on New Years' day too, she writes herself little goals as daily reminders for herself. Since she's already on top of her schoolwork and everything, she says she'll make an effort to talk to each and every one of her cousins and always be there if they need to talk. She'll also try to get out more, go to a few parties… although Merlin forbid she turn into Fred. No, that's not even possible; she puts that thought out of her mind and returns to simultaneously drafting her Charms essay and deciding what to get Zach for his birthday; it's in a few weeks after all.

James normally thinks these things are stupid, but his girlfriend Savannah suggested that he do it, and he's actually taking it seriously. He tells himself that he'll start thinking more about other people's feelings and stop being so selfish. Then he decides that that sounds too girly, and he changes it to something about clean socks. But then he erases that and declares that he will be the man that Savannah's always wanted. There, now he's satisfied.

Albus makes his resolution every year; his Aunt Hermione tells him it'll help him be more organized, and he believes her. He says that he will not hex James this year, no matter how bloody annoying he gets. He has a feeling this isn't exactly what Aunt Hermione had in mind, so he jots down a bit about not procrastinating and not spending all his time on Quidditch.

Fred thinks making resolutions is ridiculous. Truthfully, he's only doing his because James is, and because Roxy always checks to see if he's done one and it'll save him time and trouble if he just does it now. So he writes down, '_I will stop pranking people.'_ Then he crosses this out and writes _'I will stop pranking first years_.' Then he crosses it out again, and writes under it: '_I will not prank first years every day unless it is absolutely necessary.'_ Then he snickers and knows that Roxy will kill him later.

Rose, like Roxanne, writes resolutions for herself nearly all the time. This year, though, hers isn't about Charms tests or folding laundry- this year she says she will absolutely positively NOT think about Scorpius Malfoy. He's not into her, she tells herself, she must accept that. But a little part of her says; maybe I do have a chance. So she changes her earlier resolution, and tells herself that she will absolutely positively not let Scorpius distract her. There, that sounds better. And then, she realizes, she's only put that loophole in there because she genuinely likes him.

Hugo knows his resolution will probably end up under a pile of junk in his room and he won't find it until years later, but he does it anyway. Too lazy to think of something real to write, he promises that he won't try to stuff a Canary Cream in Lily's food again. Then he realizes that it's just too much fun to give up, so he justifies his actions by pointing out to himself what a bloody gullible target she is, and sneaks off to go find another Canary Cream for his latest trick.

Lily is having the most difficulty writing hers, because she can't think of anything that she believes is worthy. She really wants to write a resolution, because Dom and Roxy do, and they're nearly perfect so she wants to be just like them. She considers writing something about not eating so many pastries and puddings, even though she's still abnormally thin, because her mum keeps telling her that her healthy body won't last forever and then pinches her own nonexistent belly fat as if to prove a point. Then she considers writing something about 'being true to herself', as Aunt Hermione puts it, but she doesn't quite understand what that means so she doesn't think she'll be able to do it. Then she looks at her paper and realizes that what she truly needs to work on is not worrying so much. She writes that down with a satisfied smile on her face and goes to find a spare pastry from the kitchens. She crosses paths with Hugo on the way down. She has no idea what she's in for.


End file.
